The present disclosure relates to a system for controlling an electrical outlet, and more particularly, to a system for extending switched control to a non-switched outlet.
Nearly every apartment or house has at least one outlet that is controlled by a wall switch. This outlet is referred to as the “switched outlet” Often in bedrooms, one wall switch will control the outlet nearest the bed, generally for use with a light. Oftentimes, however, the location of this “switched outlet” is inconvenient or not in the most efficient location. There currently exists no simple method for changing which outlet is controlled by the switch or controlling multiple outlets with the switch. The methods that currently exist generally require either rewiring the outlets or purchasing a smart home device and replacing the switch and outlet. A need exists for a simple method for changing which outlet is controlled by the switch without rewiring or extensive replacement.